


Tumblr Drabbles

by Alice_not_in_Wonderland



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Angst, Fluff, Give these children love, Good Dad Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Multi, Protect Adrien Agreste, protect marinette dupain-cheng, the miraculous love their chosens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_not_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Alice_not_in_Wonderland
Summary: A bunch of drabbles cross-posted on my tumblrfeel free to request! warnings will be listed before the chapter and tags will be updated





	Tumblr Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: mild language

“Why?”

The words are out almost before Marinette leaves, and Plagg shoots her a look as the door closes. At this point, Tikki could not care less. She feels her tail flicking side to side behind her, a poor imitation of the way that Plagg’s own tail lashes when he feels particularly annoyed. He pulls her close to him, and she loosens a little; she’s always felt more comfortable with her other half beside her.

Master Fu motions for her to sit down as he pours a cup of tea, Wayzz flitting somewhat worriedly by his head. Tikki buzzes a bit in irritation, and she feels Plag chittering quietly in her ear.

“Calm down, sugarcube.” He pauses, tail waving aimlessly behind him. She sees the questions hidden in the almost protective rise of his shoulders and the surprisingly attentive glances he gives to the room. “I know you want to grill the old man, but that isn’t going to get you anywhere right now.”

Tikki can’t help it; she growls a bit at his answer. He’s right; hounding the old man won’t help, especially when he’s the bearer of the tortoise kwami and is as slow and cryptic as the animal would suggest. She resigns herself to angriliy stirring a cup of tea, only stopping to give Plagg the stink-eye when he snorts at how much sugar she pours in.

“Quiet, tomcat.” He wanders down to her, cocking his head just a little to give her his supposedly super-effective kitten eyes, and she breathes a resigned sigh that sends her almost an inch lower. She pulls out a chunk of cheese, and her idiot’s eyes light up at the treat. “I think you love cheese more than me, nowadays.”

“Tough choice, bug,” he says through a mouthful of Camembert and Tikki is reminded exactly why Plagg usually got the boys. She doesn’t think she could handle another idiot with no personal hygiene to take care of. “I think it depends on the cheese.”

“When I created milk this was not my intention, you know.” Plagg only chews contemplatively on his snack, making lazy circles in the air. He tries to give her a smirk, and she rolls her eyes.  _Her kitty._  “You could’ve invested in something a little less smelly, at least.”

“And betray my true love?” He grins while raising his hands to the air, tiny fangs gleaming, and she giggles at his dramatics. “How can I do that to the Almighty Camembert, Tikki?” She giggles louder, and he bumps her head with his own. “Are you laughing at our Lord and Savior? Have you no shame?”

She bumps him right back, resting her forehead on his. Her antennae twist together with the blackish-blue whisker from the top of his head, and she feels him purring in tandem to her buzzing.  _This is how it should be,_  she thinks breathing in her partner in all his disgusting cheesy glory.  _The two of us together._

"I leave you alone for two minutes." Tikki tries to untangle herself from her partner, flailing in the air until she regains her balance and huffing at the intruder. Wayzz gives her a shit-eating grin and she glares at him. Next to her, Plagg wheezes over the sound of his own laughter. _Traitor._

 

"Very funny, Wayzz." Tikki giggles a little under her breath. It's been so long since she's had so much _fun_. From the corner of her eye, she watches Fu as he hobbles into the main room, and the smile falls of her face.

 

Plagg seems to sense her distress, at least, and floats down over to her, letting his tail curl around her body. She chitters a bit under her breath, and Plagg's ear flicks back a bit in understanding. Fu sits himself down, and Wayzz settles next to his Chosen's ear. For a moment, they just stare at each other; Tikki can read the regret and guilt flickering in his eyes all too well, and buzzes angrily. _You made this choice, Fu._

 

"Tikki, Plagg," he punctuates the call of their names with a small nod in their direction, but she doesn't respond. "I see you've created quite a stir,"

 

Plagg rolls his shoulders back. "What can I say? Hawkmoth has quite the flair for the dramatic."

 

Fu gives a small hum in response, sipping delicately at his tea. "Have your Chosens revealed themselves?"

 

"They're not ready."

 

Fu arches an eyebrow. "What do you mean, Tikki?"

 

"You know exactly what I mean, Fu." He knows. He knows and he's a _coward_ for making her say it, and Tikki might be a ladybug but it doesn't mean she can't snarl.  Plagg drags her down a bit, but she shrugs off his paws before he can speak. He agrees with her; and they both know it. "They're too young."

 

"Oh?" He seems to sense that they aren't talking about the reveal. "They were the best fit in Paris, Tikki. You know that."

 

She does, and she hates that he's right. "It's not fair," she can feel magic rolling against her skin, pounding in the back of her head and begging for release. "They've been dragged into a fight that isn't theirs."

 

"Paris needs heroes, Tikki." Wayzz speaks up, and she directs her fury at him before he can speak another word.

 

"Just because it needs heroes doesn't mean that we get to risk the lives of children, Wayzz." _Deep breaths._ "Nooroo is more powerful than most kwami. Under the control of a man like Hawkmoth, it could mean death." _Breathe._ "People have already _died_."

 

Tikki thinks about comforting Marinette in the middle of the night after Timebreaker, about those heart stopping minutes when Chat Noir had faded away and she couldn't feel her Plagg anymore. She thinks about the misfortune and destruction lingering in her body for just a moment as Marinette throws her Lucky Charm to the sky, a second of deaths and injuries that are then wiped from existence. She grabs onto Plagg's paw, and he purrs against her shoulder. It's all she can do to remind herself that he's still here.

 

"If Hawkmoth wins, then more people will." She knows that. She knows that the Miraculous in the hands of a man like Hawkmoth, one not afraid to prey on _children_ in their weakest moments to use for his own selfish gain would only bring chaos with ultimate power on his side. Fu's eyes soften, and he reaches out a hand. "Have faith in your chosen, Tikki. They are capable of defeating him."

 

She wants to believe him.

 

_(Bridgette's eyes, darkening with pain as her suit disappears in a flash of light. Chat Noir's, Felix's, shock as she drifts down onto her Chosen's face, wiping away her tears as she babbles for her mama. Feeling the fluttering feeble beat of her heart as it slowed to a stop.)_

 

She can't.

 

"Tikki?" Marinette's voice is soft but clear from the other side of the door. "Are you ready to go?"

 

"Coming, Marinette!" She gives Plagg one last bump on the forehead, chittering softly, before turning to Fu and Wayzz. Her eyes grow hard. "Promise me that I won't lose my bug this time."

 

"Tikki…" Master Fu ducks his head down so she can't meet his eyes.

 

"Promise me."

 

A thread of magic connects them, gleaming and white and pure and touching his soul. Fu shudders at the bind; feeling the strength of her power thrumming just beyond his skin.

 

"I promise."

 

Seemingly satisfied, Tikki glances at Plagg before diving at the door, phasing through the lock with ease. Fu squirms a bit in his seat; silence had overtaken the room and the meeting suddenly became much more awkward.

 

"Welp," Plagg jumps up without warning, a tiny bit of cheese still clutched in his paws. "I don't think you have any Camembert around here, and it's dinner time for this alley cat." He begins to fly towards the door, and Fu is about to stand up before Plagg turns around and stares straight at him, mouth curling up to reveal his fangs.

 

"Fu?" Plagg doesn't move, only cocking his head a little bit to lock his eyes on Master Fu, who struggles to suppress a shiver. For a moment, it wasn't just Plagg but the god of destruction, controlled chaos and carnage baring his teeth at him. Plagg laughs, and it makes blood freeze in his veins.

 

"For Adrien's sake and yours, I hope you're right."

 

Plagg leaves, and Fu wonders when the room got this cold.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://marinettemyqueen.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated; this is my first miraculous work and i'd like to see what you think!


End file.
